


(please) let me down

by blobfish_miffy



Series: requests! [5]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: A Hard Day's Night (Movie), Basically, Did you expect anything else, Male Friendship, Paul is a flirt, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, george likes to eat, john has shoulders that make me feel some kinda way, ringo is tiny, they RUN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobfish_miffy/pseuds/blobfish_miffy
Summary: “jOHN” he screeched, voice uncharacteristically hysterical, “PUT ME DOWN.”**originally posted on my tumblr, requested by casafrass
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Series: requests! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421554
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	(please) let me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casafrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casafrass/gifts).

> [casafrass](https://casafrass.tumblr.com/) asked: “Put me down!” with any of them. Maybe ft smol Ringo? c:
> 
> thought i'd put it on here as well, for easier access :3

The shooting of their very first movie, _A Hard Days Night, _became predictable after two days. _Especially_ the running scenes. Eppy had given them a little booklet at the start that described whatever they were going to do by day, and it made filming so much more boring. The only thought that kind of excited him was where there was action, and because of that Ringo had expected the running scenes to be more fun. Just the four of them racing to get away from a bunch of birds through the city, laughing as they went. Just a couple of shots of speedy sprinting. Nothin’ more. But then George took a tumble, and Paul somehow ran so far he got lost because he didn’t hear Lester yelling _“cut!”,_ and apparently their lungs weren’t used to running for long periods of time so after the third shot Ringo felt like he was about to cough up blood. It was thus to no surprise that for Ringo, the fun was taken out of it rather quickly - even if John and George’s hysterical laughter, that bubbled up every time the girls started screaming again, was quite infectious and made him laugh as well. 

Paul fuckin’  _ thrived  _ on the attention the extras gave him during the breaks like the true social butterfly he was, smiling and grinning politely and charming the pants off every pretty bird in his vicinity. This was something Ringo expected to happen, considering Paul was… well,  _ Paul,  _ and he couldn’t go a day without flirting (for fun).

And of course, during a day that consisted of doing rather simple scenes (e.g. running around like maniacs with a crowd of screaming girls behind them), all of the things Ringo expected to happen actually happened! He expected George to speak with a full mouth for most of the time considering the food was free(George did), he expected John to make annoying yet vaguely flirty jokes the entire time(John did), he expected Paul to be Paul in every sense of the word(Paul was), and he expected Eppy to be proud yet anxious at the same time(Eppy was, and Ringo didn’t blame him). He could basically write down all that he expected to happen that day on a piece of paper and check everything off without needing to add anything, that’s how predictable this part of the shoot was. 

What he hadn’t expected, though, was someone just dragging him off his feet and up into the air during one of the running scenes. All of a sudden Ringo was laying rather uncomfortably over a shoulder, a pair of arms wrapped tightly around the back of his knees, bouncing as the person carrying him ran.

“jOHN” he screeched, voice uncharacteristically hysterical, “PUT ME DOWN.”

John, the bastard, just laughed and tightened his grip on Ringo’s legs. “Just enjoy the ride, Ritch!” he panted, cackling along with George cackles. “I’m bein’ nice for once.”

“THIS IS NOT NICE!!!” Ringo yelled, because it, indeed, was not nice. John’s shoulder was bonier than it appeared, bumps and ridges digging into Ringo’s stomach and bladder, and the perfectly tailored suit also did little to cushion the blows. Maybe it was an idea to put little pillows in there in the future, some kind of extra thick shoulder pads-

The scene came to its end rather quickly. It was only meant to be a quick run through a tiny street anyway, and as John slowed to a stop Ringo felt relieved. That relief was short-lived, however, as John proceeded to refuse to put Ringo back onto his feet. His grip on the back of Ringo’s legs was still tight and no much how much the drummer flailed and slapped his hands against John’s back, John continued to act like he’d even forgotten Ringo was there. 

“Must say, though, John luv,” Paul said to Ringo’s moptop, and John twirled around to face his mate; Ringo almost hit his head against the street lantern they were standing next to. “Doesn’t that burden on yer shoulder make it ‘arder to run?”

“Nah, son,” came the dry reply, “light as a feather, this boy is.”

“Can imagine,” George agreed.  _ Where the fuck did that bastard come from? _ “He’s tiny, isn’t ‘e?”

_ “This boooyyy,” _ Paul crooned, poking Ringo in the arse and making him yelp,  _ “wouldn’t mind the paaiin,”  _

_ “Would always feel the saaame,” _ John and George harmonized, before bursting out into an endless stream of hoarse giggles. 

“I hate all of ye,” Ringo informed them. The blood was streaming towards his head and his cheeks were feeling a bit hot. “The whole lot of ye. Youse are all  _ bastards.” _

And the bastards just laughed in reply. 

So much for predictability. 


End file.
